Down
“Down” is a song recorded by American electronic duo Marian Hill. The song was released on March 4, 2016 as the lead single from the band’s debut album, ACT ONE. The song was written by both of the duo’s members, Samantha Gongol and Jeremy Lloyd, with production handled by the latter of the two. The song is known for being the band’s breakout hit. After appearing in Apple’s 2017 AirPods commercial, the song peaked at number 21 on the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart and was certified platinum by the RIAA. Release and Promotion Marian Hill announced “Down” on March 2, 2016, and it was released two days later. It serves as the lead single from the band’s debut album, ACT ONE. On January 14, 2017, Apple debuted their AirPods commercial during the Atlanta Falcons and Seattle Seahawks playoff game. The song began to garner success, entering the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart and peaking at number 21. “Down” has since been certified platinum by the RIAA. To support the song and its success, Marian Hill embarked on the Down Tour, visiting cities across North America and Europe. The song is considered their biggest hit to date, commercially performing higher than any other Marian Hill song. Composition “Down” lasts three minutes and seventeen seconds. Musically, the song consists of a simple piano loop during the verses, and then transitions into a harsh drum machine during the choruses. The song is performed in the key of C major with a tempo of 75 beats per minutes. Samantha’s vocals span from C3 to D#4. Critical Reception “Down” recieved generally positive reviews. Jacob Swindell-Sakoor of ''Baeble ''wrote “‘Down’ is a quiet opener that does more with its minimalism than an upbeat and oversaturated arrangement could achieve. However, the minimalism becomes fuller once the beat drops into unexpected drums.” Music Video On March 14, 2017, Marian Hill released a music video for “Down.” The video shows Jeremy and Samantha in a lobby with multiple elevators going up and down. The video has over 40,000,000 views as of March 2018. Remixes/Other Versions Down (feat. Big Sean) On April 7, 2017, Marian Hill released an extended version of ACT ONE that featured all of the songs from their debut album and both of their previous EPs. The album also included three new tracks, included a remix of “Down” that features Detroit rapper Big Sean in the second verse. Down (Black Caviar Remix) On April 24, 2017, Marian Hill released a remix of “Down” with New York City based DJ Black Caviar. Down (Franky Rizardo Remix) On April 28, 2017, Marian Hill released a remix of “Down” with Holland-born DJ and producer Franky Rizardo. Down (Live From 9:30 Club) On August 25, 2017, Marian Hill released a live version of “Down.” The performance was recorded from their concert at the 9:30 Club in Washington, D.C. The show was part of their summer Down Tour. Charts Certifications External Links Official Music Video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DpMfP6qUSBo Official Audio: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_O_VTDrXaWI Official Audio (Big Sean Remix): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lCNleL_fRBM Official Audio (Black Caviar Remix): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JVWRKBT8fNU Official Audio (Franky Ricardo Remix): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iDexTxAqDUc Lyrics: https://genius.com/Marian-hill-down-lyrics Lyrics (Big Sean Remix): https://genius.com/Marian-hill-down-remix-lyrics[[Category:Songs]]